Rules Lawyers
Party Members *[[Ash]], 4th-level Shifter Ranger *[[Hadareth]], 4th-level [[Eldarin]] [[Druid]] *[[Rando]], 4th-level [[Gnome]] [[Wizard]] *[[Skye|Skye]], 3rd-level [[Elf|Elven]] [[Cleric]], missing in action *[[Garrum]], 4th-level [[Dwarf]] [[Paladin]] *[http://terrica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mac&action=edit&redlink=1 Mac], 4th-level Halfling Rogue Active Quest List Mac's Reckoning '''Quest Given By:''' Unseen Hand Thieves Guild '''Description:''' [[Mac]] needs to meet with the Unseen Hand Thieves Guild in Palehammer on 9 Farmsboonst to try and figure out what is going to be done about her messing up the Santapaolo guild leader's son's face. Who knows what is going to happen? '''Destination:''' Unseen Hand Thieves Guild, Palehammer '''Contact: '''The Unseen Hand '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward:''' N/A Return the stolen Paleiron dagger to Santapaolo '''Quest Given By:''' '''Destination:''' N/A '''Contact:''' [[Mac]] '''Item(s) Needed:''' Paleiron dagger '''Reward:''' [[Flamedancer]] the pony Independence or Unification? '''Quest Given By:''' Dwarven Smithy's Guild '''Destination:''' N/A '''Contact:''' Druid's Union, Miner's Guild '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward:''' Clear the Val's Mine '''Quest Given By:''' Val [[Ran Entskar]] '''Destination:''' Eastern mines of Palehammer '''Contact:''' Val Ran Entskar '''Description:''' Monsters are attacking the workers down in the mines. Eliminate the monsteres and save the mine. Druids mentioned that there's the possibility of either earth elementals or goblinoids being the ones attacking the mines. '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward:''' +1 Reputation with Palehammer Independents faction Missing Persons at the Hospice '''Quest Given By:''' Val [[Ran Entskar]] '''Destination:''' Palehammer Hospice '''Contact:''' Val Ran Entskar '''Description:''' People are disappearing from the Val's hospice. Figure out what is going on. It's been rumored that there's a necromancer, a Val with some issues, and lots of other things. '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward: '''+1 Reputation with Palehammer Independents faction Completed Quest List Return to Rungar's Shop '''Quest Given By:''' Rungar the blacksmith '''Description:''' Rungar will give us the Paleiron dagger that he is crafting for us from the Paleiron ore we provided him with. We just need to return on 9 Farmsboonst to pick it up. '''Destination:''' Rungar's blacksmith shop '''Contact:''' Rungar the blacksmith '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward:''' Paleiron dagger Look out for the Metalmen '''Quest Given By:''' Rungar '''Destination:''' N/A '''Contact:''' Rungar '''Description:''' Keep an eye out for any more of those metal golem (Warforged) around the city of Palehammer. '''Item(s) Needed:''' N/A '''Reward: '''N/A Deliver the Amulet to Palehammer '''Quest Given By:''' [[Neeandra]] the sorceress '''Destination:''' [[Palehammer]] '''Contact:''' [[Rungar]] the blacksmith '''Item(s) Needed:''' Mysterious Amulet '''Reward:''' 200 gold in advance, 200 gold at Rungar's History of Adventures Acquiring the Amulet (September 20th, 2009) Near the small village of Bonnet's Mill, the rules lawyers, [[Hadareth]], [[Skye]], [[Ash]] and [[Garrum |Garrum]] were walking down the road. As they passed a farm, they noticed that the farmer's fields were destroyed. They went to the farm house to see if the farmer needed assistance. The farmer replied that a sorceress, Neeandra, cursed him and killed off his crops because his son killed one of her ravens. The group went towards Neeandra's cabin in the woods. On the way to the cabin they encountered a group of wolves. After the wolves were dispatched, the group found red wax seals on the wolves' necks. The seals had a laural with an M in the center. When they reached the Neeandra's cabin, they interrogated her and found that she did not have ravens. She explained that ravens were creatures of the dark. She told the party that dark forces were involved and they should go back to the farm house and investigate. When they party went back to the farmhouse, they saw kobolds run into the house. Part of the party ran into the farmhouse through the front door. They were met with small group of kobolds. Hadareth blasted a wall open, walked in and threw some flame seeds. The farmhouse caught on fire. The fire spread during the battle filling the house with smoke. As the battle raged, the farmer appeared and collapsed and out from behind the farmer appeared an imp. The imp killed the farmer right before the party dispatched all of the kobolds and the imp. On the bodies of the kobolds and the imp the party found the same sigils that were on the wolves, mace that was cold to the touch and a sword with magical properties. The party returned to Neeandra's cabin. They were given a magical amulet and tasked to oversee its destruction. The party was told to take the amulet to Rungar the smith in [[Palehammer]] as he would know how to destroy it properly. Neeandra also introduced them to a gnome named [[Rando]] and had them take him along with them to [[Palehammer]]. The party set off down the road to thier next destination: [[Pankeep]]. Bandit Battle (September 27th, 2009) The party made their way to [[Pankeep]]. A few days on the road, Hadareth was summoned by the [[Nymphsfield Grove]]. Not long after he left, the party was ambushed by bandits. While the party made quick work of the bandits, [http://terrica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bordrin_Ious&action=edit&redlink=1 Bordrin Ious], the bandit leader, escaped with Rando's pack, which the group realized contained the amulet. After finding the bandit camp, the party tried to surround the bandits in an attempt to trick them into surrendering. Unfortunately, the plan failed when Rando was unable to convince the bandits that the party had greater numbers and Ash fumbled in his attempt to grab one of the bandits and hold them hostage. During the battle most of the bandits were slain, including Bordrin. However, the party took two of the bandits as prisoners, intending to turn them into the sheriff of [[Pankeep]], [http://terrica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Janun_Mossback&action=edit&redlink=1 Janun Mossback]. In the bandit camp, the party recovered numerous treasures looted from other caravans passing through the area, including Poltan's Crowbar. The bandits were members of [http://terrica.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Queen's_Ransomers&action=edit&redlink=1 The Queen's Ransomers], a loosely-organized group of nationalistic Missrok citizens upset at the "alliance" between Allani and Missrok, fighting for independence from the powers in [[Deeresford]]. The Goblin Genocide (October 4th, 2009) The party continued on the road to [[Pankeep]]. Exhausted after their encounter with the bandits the party took a rest. Ash, who was on watch, fell asleep. While he was asleep, Rando was kidnapped by unknown assailants. The party attempted to track the fiends who had captured their small friend with no luck and continued on to Pankeep for more clues. The towns folk, who were sympathetic to the bandits were icy towards the party who entered town with bandit scalps and two bandit prisoners. The sheriff was not much help either. They were finally able to get information out of several farmers who had children kidnapped. Seeing the connection to Rando's kidnapping and out of a desire to help the farmers, the party went to talk with the alleged assailants, a local goblin tribe. At an audience with the chief of the goblins, he explained that a rival tribe had taken up kidnapping children. Normally the goblins try to stay out of the way of humans and fight amongst themselves. However, this tribe was causing trouble with the farmers because of the kidnappings and the chief wanted them to be taken care of. The party infiltrated the rival goblin's camp and attempted reconnaissance. Hadereth transformed into a mouse. He went into the tent of the goblin chief and saw him talking to his advisor. What Hadereth did not see was the large cat that also lived in the tent. In the ensuing panic, the tent collapsed, trapping the advisor and the chief in the tent. As they struggled to get free, the party attacked the Bugbear mercenaries who were guarding the tent. The battle was grueling but was going in the party's favor until the chief and the advisor broke free. Realizing that the advisor had a hold of some sort over the chief and the bugbears, the party focused their attacks on her. As they rained blows upon her, her skin began to peel off revealing an insidious form. Weakened, the advisor who had been revealed as a hag, ran to a small tent. The party dealt the killing blow before she could make it inside and recharge her power by eating a young child. After the hag was killed, the enchantment left the chief and his surviving guards. The chief thanked and rewarded the party who untied Rando and the remaining children. The children were returned, however, the village members were still not pleased with the party. Apparently in their absence, the sheriff had put the two bandits to death. The party hurried out of town and down the road towards Panator... The Plague Vault (October 11th, 2009) Murder in the Panator Docks (October 15th, 2009) [[Ash]] almost got laid by a hot lonely widow. The High Seas! (November 8, 2009) Down and Out in the Swamp, Farmsboonst, EA 300 (November 15, 2009): Snatch and Grab in Santapaolo, 4-6 Farmsboonst, EA 300 (January 31, 2010): Political Intrigue in Palehammer, 5-7 Farmsboonst, EA 300 (February 6, 2010): Major Loot AR-9X While not still in possession of the AR-9X, this [[Chaoswerks]] item is a deadly beam weapon left over from before The Sundering found in [[the Plague Vault]]. Wielded by the elven sorceress driven insane by the Chaoswerks technology around her, it is a very deadly item ready to eliminate her foes with a simple pull of the trigger. Casque of Tactics This simply designed helm reflects the utility for battle it was designed. Goblinbane Warhammer Icewinter Mace Kandel's Wand [http://terrica.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kandel&action=edit&redlink=1 Kandel] the Sorceress, after being driven insane by the Chaoswerks powers of the AR-9X, abandoned this ornately painted walnutwood wand. The wand has the ability to enhance its user's powers, as well as cast a Ray of Enfeeblement on one's adversaries. Longbow of Ohnoes Imbues the wielder with the accuracy to split a man betwixt his yarbles. If he's got any yarbles. Poison Hand Crossbow +1 Poltan's Crowbar This short crowbar looks to be identical in heft and style to any other crowbar used by sneaky sorts, save for the name "Poltan" carved into its length. Apparently enchanted, when used to open something, the crowbar creates a field of silence that surrounds it, making it hard to hear one's unwanted entry. Thornleather Armor =